Depa Billaba
Depa Billaba is a female Chalactan Jedi Master, part of the Jedi High Council, and the mentor of Kanan Jarrus from the Star Wars saga. She is portrayed by Dipika O'Neill Joti. Background Personality Depa was known for being thoughtful, an excellent problem solver, soft-spoken, enlightened and spiritual, she was also protective of her comrades, like Mace Windu. However, during the first few months of the Clone Wars, Depa gradually degenerated into madness on a mission and fell into a coma. As a Jedi, Depa was intelligent and wise, she was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. She also believed that the Jedi Order made a crucial error in taking military titles, believing that was not a matter of leadership, but of role and rank. Depa had a close relationship with her padawan Caleb Dume. She was more strict as a teacher than he later was, although she was not overly serious, sometimes gently teasing him about his habit of asking many questions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Depa was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Depa was still one of the most powerful Force users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Depa utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Telepathy:' Depa utilized Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. **'Mind control:' Depa utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Beast Control:' Depa utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. **'Force healing:' Depa utilized Force healing, to heal herself or other sentient beings. **'Force sense:' Depa utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force sight:' Depa utilized Force sight to see through walls or see an individual's alignment. **'Force empathy/enlightenment:' Depa utilized Force empathy to pick up on impressions of an individual's emotional state. **'Battlemind:' Depa utilized Battlemind to boost her morale and fighting spirit through sheer focus, giving her the drive to fight through even the hardest of conflicts. **'Force stealth:' Depa utilized Force stealth to mask her force alignment or even her entire presence from other force users. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Depa was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form III:' Depa was a master of Form III; she was one of the most proficient practitioners of the style and heavily favored it in close-quarter fighting. **'Jar'Kai:' Depa had some proficiency in Jar'Kai. **'Form VI:' Depa had a background mastery in the devastating, seldom-practiced, dark side-skirting form of Vaapad, tought to her by Mace Windu, but forbidden from using again after recovering from her breakdown in the clone wars. **'Ambidexterity:' Depa was very skilled with her lightsaber in both her right and left hands. **'Mounted lightsaber combat:' Depa was highly skilled in using her lightsaber even while riding a speeder. *'Multilingual:' Depa was capable of fluently speaking English, Coruscanti, Huttese, Kel Dor, and Shyriiwook; she knew the trader's language of the Senex Ancient Houses. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Depa's valued weapon and possession was her scarlett, later green-bladed lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Depa had built a lightsaber and used it throughout her Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. She changed the colour of the crystal from deep red to a more conservative lime-green kyber in the years before the clone war outbreak. The saber would remain in her possession until her death. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Depa was a young member of the Jedi High Council when Qui-Gon Jinn reported that he faced a Sith on Tatooine. He also claimed he found the Chosen One who was a boy named Anakin Skywalker. The Council refused to train him, as Yoda said there was too much fear in him. She later attended Qui-Gon's funeral who was killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Maul, on Naboo. ''Attack of the Clones'' She is still a part of the Council when they assign Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, to protect Padmè Amidala- who had been targeted in a complex assassination plot. She later safeguards the jedi temple on Coruscant with fellow jedi master Oppo Rancisis while her old master Mace Windu takes a 250-strong jedi strikeforce to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala on Geonosis. Television Appearances ''Star Wars Rebels At the time before ''Star Wars Rebels, six months into the bloody Clone Wars, Depa took on a Padawan named Caleb Dume. The fought side by side during the Clone Wars until the Execution of Order 66, when clones they fought alongside with turned against them. The two fought in defense, but Depa soon realized that they were vastly outnumbered by the Clone Troopers of their unit. She ordered her Padawan to run while she held them off, but was quickly gunned down by Commander Grey and the rest of the men who once served under her command. Her death would leave her padawan, now known as Kanan Jarrus, scarred with grief and guilt because he escaped and she didn't. Gallery Depa_Billapa_(Marvel).jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Traitors Category:Knights